Stats
Stats are attributes of player's character, IA creatures and objects. They can be incremented by experience points, combat points and both increased or decreased by abilities, objects, states or scenarios. There are three main categories for stats: general stats, player exclusive stat '''and '''IA's exclusive stats. General stats They are common attributes for every object or creature in the game. They are divided into two subclass Gameplay stats They may change across the game. They are: Blood, Energy, Hit points, V coins and Experience points. Blood Most basic item. It is required directly or indirectly across the game. As vampire, you can get energy and restore hit points consuming blood. The amount is represented by a circular flask filled with blood. Blood comes from many sources, being slayed victims the main one. It can also be increased by boosts, minions or abilities that multiply blood income. The blood reservoir size is the maximum blood that can be hold into the body. Player starts with 6000 units and can be increased up to 100 000 units. Each unit is equivalent to 1 ml. For IA creatures, the blood reservoir size depends on their level and specie. Once you defeat a creature, the blood income is equal to 30% of its total amount (if it is used fangs or a multiplier ability, it can give up to 60%) Energy Energy is another basic stat, it is consumed by abilities, techniques or objects and can be replenished in the same way. If energy goes to zero several techniques and abilities are unallowed and the creature get a tired state. It can be replenished using boosts, abilities or objects Energy reservoir size is the maximum energy that the body holds. Player starts with a 50 units reservoir and can be increased up to 500. For IA creatures, the energy reservoir size depends on their level and specie. The replenish rate and blood to energy ratio is determined by the experience level. Hit points Hit points account the amount of damage that a creature or object can stand. When it reaches zero it dies (creatures) or breaks (objects). Hit points are replenished by blood consumption. The speed of recovery and blood to hit points rate is determined by the Health factor stat. It can be also replenished using boosts, abilities or objects. Hit points reservoir size is the maximum hit points that the body can stand. Player starts with a 50 units reservoir and can be increased up to 500. For IA creatures, the hit points depend on their level and specie. V coins It is the official money in the game. It can be used to buy objects, minions and, rarely, abilities. Most of creatures carry v coins, they can be earned desecrating the corpses or from hidden treasures/bounties. Experience points Experience points account the experience from missions and combat. They are used to increase basic stats, levelup or unlock abilities. Experience is gained in three ways: * Defeating enemies: Once enemy is defeated, it gives some experience. The amount is the level times a multiplier, which depend on the creature's specie. * Accomplishing missions: Missions always give some amount of expirience. It increases with the complexity. * Achieving insights: Insights are honors or rewards given from special achievments, they usually give experience points and v coins. Base stats They affect creature's development and power. Basic stats represent the attributes and can be upgraded. Most of the abilities and some objects requires certain level of basic stats tu be unlocked or used. Level For player, level allows to unlock new abilities and domain better minions and familiars. Level also increases the amount of energy, speed of regeneration and blood to energy rate. The starting level for player is level 1 and can be increased up to 200, this is also the limit for IA creatures. For IA creatures, level is more critical because other general stats are defined with it. The stats are equal to basic stats of creature multiplied by 1+level/100. Perception Perception represents the both physical and supernatural senses. It has two main purposes. First, the warning sense increases with perception, allowing to sense further and "colder" enemies. Second, most of psycho, metaphysical and nature subclass abilities require certain level of perception. The stat lays between 0-50 levels and can be temporarily affected by abilities, boosts or objects. Player starts with perception level 5. Strength Strength increases the capacity to carry more weight (items), counteracting the negative effect of load over speed and agility. It can be required for some abilities to be used. Attack from objects that weight 70% of the total strength lose 15% of its physical attack and defense. Objects that weight more than total strength cannot be used. The strength range starts in 1 and ends in 3000 and have a close meaning with kg-force. Speed Increases the jog speed, sprint distance and reduces the energy consumption of sprint. It can be required to have certain level to use an ability. Base velocity is reduced during a mission by weight.It has values between 0 to 200 Agility Increases the counter, combos and critical damage probability. It is required for some abilities. Certaine abilities require an minimum agility level. The agility range is between 0 to 50 Healing factor Increases the speed of hit points recovery, reduces the blood to hit points ratio and increases the amount of hit points a creature can stand. Healing factor has 25 levels (0 to 24). Aura Is a three pairs numerical code related to nature and might of a creature's soul. Low values are between 00-15, medium values are between 16-85 and high values are between 86-99. Tierra Luz Bajo Medio Alto Oscuridad Bajo Fría Inocente Bajo Oscura Triste Atormentada Medio Alto Medio Triste Tranquila Bajo Violenta Medio Terrible Alto Alto Pura Caritativa Bajo Feliz Encantadora Medio Encatadora Poderosa Alto Player only stats There are exclusive stats for players with effects in the gameplay. Most of them are not directly modified but depends on the gameplay. These are: Fame Fame is a quality that a player may eventually acquire. Fame gives a description of player's behavior during battles, how many enemies defeated, how were they defeated, which abilities or objects is he using etc. There are five fames available. The fame is determined by five other attributes, which are increased or decreased mostly by abilities and gameplay results, these are: Bravery, cruelty, implacability, tenacity '''and '''wisdom. * Bravery: '''It may be increased by fulfilling missions and achieving insights. It can be increased by abilities. * '''Cruelty: '''It may be increased by defeating enemies and achieving certain insights (All your limbs belong tu us, Vampire smash, Getting a head among others) . It can be increased by abilities. * '''Implacability: '''It may be increased by defeating enemies and fulfilling missions without too many damage. It can be increased by some insights as Better than the french army 'or bone collector. Some abilites may increase implacability * '''Tenacity: '''It may be increased by fulfilling missions with minimal damage. Some insights increase the tenacity e.g. Unleaded or Just a flesh wound. Certain abilities may increase it * '''Wisdom: '''Can be increased by learning abilities, collecting objects and leveling up. It can be increased by abilities. Rage control The frenzy mode is accessed when the character is "out of control". The rage looses when rage control sets zero. The rage control is a base value that reduces with every physical attack and recovers with time. The base value is 20, however, abilities, fames and objects may decrease the base value. Higher perpection increases the base value. Battle points Battle points are another way to calculate the proficiency of a player. There is no way to directly know how many are obtained. Battle points come only exclusively from fights. This points can increase base stats as hit points, strength, agility, velocity and perception. Attack and defense ''Main article: Attack and Defense Attack and defense are values for players that cannot be directly upgraded. With the creature/player attack and defense is calculated the damage caused by techniques or objects. The attack doesn't affect abilities' attack. Attack is not a constant across the gameplay, it depends on several factors that are instructed in the main article. The same happens (not equally) with defense. = Category:Mechanics